Flying Blind
by Evelyn
Summary: A blind student comes to Hogwarts, battles with her past and herself, and starts to unravel a few other lives...
1. Flying Blind, Chapter One

A/N-Another Potter story by yours truly. This is in no way related to An Interesting Offer, although some characters are new, and some old characters....well, I'll let you find out. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything Potter, including but not limited to Hogwarts, the Hogwarts Express, the Firebolt, and any Potter characters, dead or alive. I do own Rae Bronwyn, but I do not own Rae's uncle or the assumption that he ever was or will be Rae's uncle. Are you happy now, xing?! Who cares if disclaimers mean diddily-squat legally? They're fun!  
  
O, and ~*~*~*~*~*~ means that the test contained between the two thingies is a dream.  
  
  
~~~~~~~December 18th~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry! Wait up!" I hiked my robes up and ran up to him, my book bag bouncing against my back, my owl hooting and flapping her wings on my shoulder.  
  
"Hi," he said, his voice flat and unemotional.  
  
"What's with you today? Was something weird in that potion that Snape made you make?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "I don't think so," he said in the same dead voice.  
  
I took him by the shoulders and shook him. "Come on, Harry, act normal!"  
  
"Stop it, Rae." He slapped at my hands. "I'm perfectly fine. Now go away."  
  
"No," I said defiantly. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"In the middle of the hallway?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
I grinned. "All right, fine. I'll talk to you later, before dinner."  
  
"Wait, Rae." Harry raised a hand as if to stop me.   
  
I turned around. "Yeah?"  
  
Harry swallowed visibly. "Can you ask Hermione to meet me later, after dinner? In that room behind the painting that we found last year."  
  
"Sure," I shrugged, the little owl on my shoulder bouncing up and down. "But why don't you ask her yourself?"  
  
He tugged at the collar of his shirt, his face turning red. "Long story. Just...ask her for me, okay?"  
  
I laughed. "Yeah, sure. See you at lunch." I turned and walked down the hallway to my Ancient Runes class, puzzling over Harry and mine's most recent exchange.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Gryffindor Dorm Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?" She looked over at me from her position on the bed, a thick book in hand and her reading glasses on.  
  
"Harry told me to tell you to meet him in that room behind the painting that we found last year. Is that out of the ordinary for you, or am I denser than I look?"  
  
"You're denser than you look." Hermione calmly turned a page in her book without cracking a smile.  
  
"Ah." I resumed working on my Potions essay, Orion helpfully keeping her eyes on the page for me.  
  
I should probably explain quite a few things here. Number one: My name is Rae Bronwyn. I am a Welsh half-blood transfer student from Wales (duh). I am in my sixth year here at Hogwarts, and in the Gryffindor house (another duh). I'm sixteen, and way too tall for my age, being an inch away from six feet. Thank god at least most of the boys are taller than me. At any rate, I'm very athletic, having played Quidditch all my life, and I'm blind. I have to use my pet owl, Orion, to help me see what I'm doing. I am basically the guinea pig for a new sort of magic. It's a very long story, and I'd much rather not go into it now. So now that you know the basics of my life, I shall continue with the story.  
  
"Rae?"  
  
"Um." I looked up, but Orion didn't take the hint and kept her eyes on the page. I patted her on the head and she looked toward Hermione, giving me a sharp view of her.  
  
"What do you think Harry wants to see me about?"  
  
"He wants to propose."  
  
Hermione stared, and then threw her book at me, almost knocking Orion off my shoulder.  
  
"Whoa! Don't do that!" I grabbed the little owl and petted her softly until she calmed down.   
  
She bent to retrieve the book. "Sorry, but seriously, what do you think he wants?"  
  
"To ask you to the Christmas thingie."  
  
"Well, that's all right, then." She sat back on her bed staring at the ceiling, a dreamy look on her face, and I wisely kept my traitorous thoughts to myself.  
  
~~~~~~~~Potion's Class~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Professor?" I raised my hand, Orion keeping her eyes on the simmering cauldron for me.  
  
I heard his oversize robes whip around his rail-thin body, and he walked over to stand next to me. Orion looked up in surprise, and I was afforded a not-too-pleasant view up Snape's long nose. Ick. Has the man never heard of tissues?  
  
"Yes, Miss Bronwyn, what do you want?"  
  
"Professor, how many minutes are we supposed to let this potion simmer?"  
  
"My dear Miss Bronwyn," he sneered sarcastically. "I believe I stated at the beginning of class that-" He was interrupted by a whoosh and a splatter from my no-longer simmering caldron. Hot drops of potion hit me, burning holes through my robes, creating massive blisters on my skin, and singeing Orion's feathers. I cried out in pain, and Orion screeched horribly.  
  
Snape took out his wand and muttered something, and a icy blue light shot from it, lifting up the cauldron and floating it over to sit near Snape's desk. "Miss Bronwyn," he said coldly. "In my office, now."  
  
I turned to look at Hermione, Orion looking with me, but all she did was shrug as if to say, "What can I do?" I nodded slowly and walked into the office.  
  
It was a bare room, holding only a desk, a chair, and shelves upon shelves which held all manners of hideous things floating in dingy water. I shuddered involuntarily, and tried not to lean against anything. I heard Snape yelling at Neville in the other room, and Orion turned her head to look through the door.  
  
A few minutes later, I heard Snape stride into the office and seat himself at the chair behind the desk. Orion was looking elsewhere, so I couldn't tell exactly what he was doing.  
  
"Miss Bronwyn, come here," he said icily.  
  
I walked slowly over to his desk, standing a foot or so away from it.  
  
"Were you not paying attention at the beginning of class?"  
  
"Sir, I would have paid attention, only Orion wasn't looking at you, and I was distracted."  
  
"I see, and where was Orion looking?"  
  
"I believe, sir, that that is none of your business," I said quietly.  
  
There was a sharp intake of breath. "Miss Bronwyn, you are coming dangerously close to insubordination. You are already receiving two detentions-"  
  
"Two detentions?!" I cried, outraged.  
  
He stood up, leaning over the desk. "Yes. Two detentions. One for not listening at the beginning of class, another for putting the wrong ingredients into the potion. It will not explode, even if simmered too long, if four porcupine quills are added instead of three." Snape walked around the desk. "Your first detention is tonight in my office. Be here at eight. Now leave and go clean up that mess."  
  
I sighed and turned around, enraged inside at the injustice that I had been delt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~At dinner that night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Sorry Rae."  
  
I glared at Seamus, rubbing my bandaged hand. "You twit. I've been burnt once today already, do I really need another one?"  
  
"I didn't mean to spill it on you. I said I was sorry. What's with you tonight?" Seamus plopped the ladle back into the soup tureen, splashing more veal stew around.  
  
Sighing, I swirled my spoon around in the bowl. "Snape gave me another detention tonight," I explained.  
  
"Another one?" Hermione shook her head. "That's the fourth one this month."  
  
"Maybe he's PMSing, and he likes taking it out on you," Harry suggested.  
  
Hermione smacked him lightly on the head. "You nut."  
  
"I know."  
  
I grinned. "You know, you guys make a really good couple."  
  
Harry stared at me. "You just noticed that?"  
  
A small owl fluttering down amongst the breadbasket and the vegetable dish interrupted my reply. I reached forward and untied the note from its leg, and it hooted in appreciation before flying off with a roll from the breadbasket.  
  
I held the note up to Orion, and read it through her.  
  
"Miss Bronwyn,  
Your Uncle owled us a few moments ago. He would like you to meet him in my office at 8:00 tonight. If this agrees with your schedule, please send the owl or Orion back with a message.   
Thank you,  
Prof. Dumbledore"  
  
Orion looked up at the staff table, but I tapped her head and she looked back down at the paper for me. I borrowed Ron's quill and hastily scribbled a reply on the back.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore,  
Professor Snape has given me a detention for eight o'clock tonight, so I am afraid that I will not be able to make it. Sorry.  
  
-Rae Bronwyn"  
  
I took out my wand and unbound Orion from me, surrendering myself to the darkness for a few minutes. After tying the letter to her leg, I sat staring sightlessly at the table before a soft hoot heralded her return. I gratefully performed the spell that would let me see again and read his reply.  
  
"Miss Bronwyn,  
I have spoken with Professor Snape and he has agreed to allow you to leave from his detention early. Come to my office at 8:30, and we shall talk then.  
  
Sincerely,  
Prof. Dumbledore"  
  
I sighed in relief and resumed my abandoned meal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~8:00 that night~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I knocked hesitantly on the thick oak door of the Potions office, and upon hearing Snape's gruff, "Come in," I opened the door and stepped in, walking to stand in front of his desk.  
  
"I'm here for my detention, Professor."  
  
Snape stood up and walked around from behind his desk. "I have already been informed that you are due in the Headmaster's office at 8:30. However, half an hour is not near enough time for a real detention, so, instead of that, I believe that I will hold onto Orion for a while. I trust that you can find your way to the Headmaster's office on your own?" His voice was soft and silky, and made my stomach squirm as if it was trying to get rid of my dinner.  
  
Snape knew perfectly well that I couldn't get to Dumbledore's office on my own. He knew perfectly well that a blind person needs at least three weeks in total darkness to be able to find their way around a place so huge as Hogwarts. I had Orion, so I was never in complete darkness.  
  
However, I choked back a sob and nodded. What else could I do?  
  
He lifted Orion from my shoulder, and she hooted and flapped her wings. I was afforded the strange and distorted view of my own drawn and pale face, before he said, "Unbind the owl."  
  
I nodded again and slowly whispered the words, plunging myself into the dark.   
  
"Thank you, Miss Bronwyn," I heard him say. "I will keep the owl here until tomorrow. You may retrieve her before breakfast. Now get out."  
  
I turned and ran from the room, dragging my hand along the walls and a sob tearing itself from my throat.  
  
Twenty minutes later, I was stumbling through an unfamiliar corridor when I heard McGonagall's voice.  
  
"Miss Bronwyn? What are you doing here? And where is your owl?" All the teachers were aware of my disability and my need for Orion.  
  
"Professor Snape took her, ma'am." I swallowed. "She is paying my detention."  
  
I felt McGonagall's hand on my arm, and was grateful for her helping hand. "Where are you going? I'll help get you there."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore's office." She led me through hallways and up numerous stairways before we stopped in front of what I assumed was the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Wait here please, Miss Bronwyn." Her guiding hand left my arm, and I stood there in oblivion while she whispered the password to the gargoyle and walked up the moving stairway. A few minutes later, McGonagall reappeared and led me up the stairway and through Dumbledore's office door.   
  
I stumbled and fell on the threshold, and I heard my uncle leap up as I struggled to stand. All of a sudden I felt his hand grip my shoulder and he guided me to an overstuffed chair. I gratefully sank down, the feeling coming back into my feet. I heard my uncle sit down across from me, and I sighed in resignation of the interrogation to come.  
  
Sure enough, the first words out of my uncle's mouth were: "Where is Orion?"  
  
I groaned and sank further into the chair. When I spoke, my voice was muffled and shaky. "Professor Snape has her. He took her away to pay for my detention."  
  
My uncle cried, outraged, "What do you mean, he took her away?"  
  
I sighed again. "It means exactly what I said," I explained. "He took her away from me. He made me undo the spell, so now I can't see again."  
  
Professor Dumbledore spoke for the first time. "Miss Bronwyn, why don't you try the spell with Fawkes?"  
  
I started to explain that the spell would only work with specially qualified owls, but Dumbledore insisted, so I called Fawkes over. He sat on my shoulder, and I performed the spell as I had done a hundred times before, being totally unprepared for the sensory explosion that awaited me.  
  
It was amazing. I was sent reeling by the phoenix's sight. There seemed to be a sort of halo around everything, only not the kind you get when your vision is blurry. More like....like an aura. It was odd....everyone's were different colors. McGonagall's was a harsh, icy blue, my uncle's was a soft gray, and Dumbledore's...Dumbledore's was the oddest. It kept on changing colors, but the colors were always muted and quiet. The experience was interesting, to say the least. Maybe the auras meant something about the person....like McGonagall's was easy, because she was a cold and harsh sort of person, and Dumbledore's was the oddest, since it was never the same two colors.  
  
I sat down, still dizzy from the overload of sensory input. My uncle spoke up, and I looked toward him, Fawkes moving with me.  
  
"Albus, do you think that we could get Professor Snape up here? I'd like to find the meaning behind his abuse of my niece."  
  
"Now now, I don't believe this qualifies quite as abuse, but I will admit that it's a bit uncalled for." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, the light sparking off of his half-moon glasses.  
  
"Doesn't qualify as abuse? Albus, have you lost your mind?! Rae cannot see a thing without that owl!" My normally calm uncle's voice was raised to the point of cracking.  
  
"Alright, you've made your point. Minerva, please inform Professor Snape that I would like to see him in my office."  
  
McGonagall nodded and walked out of the room, the blue aura lingering for a few moments after she left.  
  
We sat in stony silence for a few minutes, and then we heard muffled shrieking and a pounding as Snape ran up the stairs. The door burst open, and Snape stood there, bony chest heaving, and pointed a thin, accusing finger at my uncle.  
  
"You! Lupin! What are you doing here? Fudge banned you from school grounds!"  
  
Remus Lupin smiled thinly. "No. He did not."  
  
"Severus, sit down!" Dumbledore said sharply.  
  
Snape sat in an overstuffed chair, not leaning back and keeping his eyes on Lupin's every move. "What do you want, Lupin? Why are you here?" Snape's aura was a bright, almost flaming orange. Who knows? Maybe there was some inner conflict or turmoil in there, or maybe even pain and regret.   
  
"Why did you take my niece's owl away when you know that she cannot function without it?!"  
  
Good lord, he was making me sound like a goddamn machine! "Uncle Lupin-" I started, but Snape interrupted.  
  
"You niece had concocted a potion so vile that it burned holes in the stone floor of my dungeon! She had not listened at the beginning of class, and the potion exploded. I had no choice but to punish her, and since Professor Dumbledore had shortened her detention time, I confiscated her pet."  
  
"Orion's not a pet!" I stood up, furious at the lack of respect both men were showing toward my only connection to the visible world. "She's the only way that I can see, and you, Professor Snape, would strip me of that dignity and send my crawling through the hallways, at the mercy of every passing person!"  
  
"She's right, Severus," Dumbledore said quietly. "Minerva told me that Rae was in the fifth floor corridor. No student has ever been there. That is strictly a teacher's hallway. Now Miss Bronwyn, please sit down and we will settle this matter calmly."  
  
I sat down, and Fawkes dug his claws into my shoulder, making me wince.   
  
Lupin spoke up again. "Why couldn't you just reschedule Rae's detention for a later time?"  
  
Snape smiled thinly. "I believe in punishing students when their crime is still fresh in their minds."  
  
His remark was met by silence. Dumbledore stood up. "I think we have this matter cleared up. Severus, you will go and retrieve Miss Bronwyn's owl and bring her up to my office immediately. Remus, I believe there was something that you wanted to discuss with Rae?"  
  
"Er, yes. Rae? You're not going to be able to live with me this summer."   
  
"What?!"  
  
"I'm going on a trip down to Australia. The Ministry of Magic there is trying to pass a Werewolf Protection Act, and they need someone to speak in favor of it and," Lupin shrugged helplessly. "Albus thought I was the best man for the job."  
  
"So where am I going?"  
  
"You'll live here over the summer."  
  
I sat there, thinking it over. "Well. That's not too bad...."  
  
Lupin and Dumbledore stood up, and I took the hint. "It's late, Rae." Lupin said gently. "Get back to Gryffindor Tower, and say hello to Harry for me, please."  
  
I nodded, and turned to go, but the door opened ahead of me, Snape standing there, clutching Orion in one hand.  
  
"Orion!" I cried, and grabbed her from him, smoothing her ruffled feathers. I glared at Snape, and unbound Fawkes from me, quickly performing the spell on Orion. I said goodbye to Lupin and Dumbledore and brushed past Snape without a word.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gryffindor 6th Year Girl's Dorm, 2:00 AM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sleep had finally come to me after hours of lying awake and staring at the bare ceiling. But there was to be no refuge in sleep for me tonight. The Dream came to me again, as it had done for years, playing out that terrible tragedy ten years ago.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"G'night, Mum."  
  
"Good night, Darling." My mother looked up from her book, and my father waved goodnight to me from his position in the basket chair near the fire.  
  
I padded past them on bare feet to my cozy little room, where my little pet owl Orion was sitting in her cage asleep, and I curled up in my nice warm bed. I slept soundlessly for a while, until-  
  
"Matthew?" My mother's terrified voice broke through the thin veil of sleep that held me silent. "Matthew, Remus just sent an owl."  
  
I heard my father stand up and walk over to her. He'd be standing next to her, reading my uncle's letter over her shoulder. "What's he have to say, Eve?"  
  
"He says that-"  
  
She was interrupted by the sound of the glass on the front picture window shattering, falling inwards. My mother screamed, and my father shouted in alarm. Two unfamiliar voices laughed, and a bright orange light flashed through the hallways. Everything was silent, except for the crunching of glass underneath the intruders' feet.   
  
"Is there anyone else in the house?" A low gruff voice, coming nearer. I burrowed under the covers, listening hard.  
  
A high pitched voice, but still male, responded. "Yes, they've got a kid. A little girl, six years old."  
  
Low Voice laughed. "Good, I love hurting innocent little kiddies."  
  
"Eeeep...." I squeaked out, terrified out of my wits.  
  
Two sets of footsteps entered my room, and my safe little haven of blankets and pillows was yanked back by a huge meaty hand, and a voice shouted, "Mobili Corpus!"  
  
I was lifted up and slammed back against the wall. I screamed in agony, sure that something was broken, sure that I would die this night.   
  
Low Voice laughed horribly, and I fell silent. I could not see either of their faces; both wore black hoods and cloaks and robes, and each wore a mask, so that only their mouth was visible. High Voice was shorter and pudgier than Low Voice, who was tall and bulky, presumably muscular.  
  
"No one here to save you now!" High Voice cackled. "Mommy and Daddy are dead!"  
  
"No!" I cried out, praying to whatever good and holy deity existed that these men were lying, that this was nothing but an awful dream.  
  
"Yes, oh yes indeed." Low Voice pointed his wand at me, and I stopped struggling. "You won't die, girlie, but you will wish you had." He pulled off his mask, revealing heavy eyebrows over dark sunken eyes, a hooked nose, and a scar dug underneath his left eye. "It won't matter that you've seen me, because you'll never be able to tell anyone what you saw!" He laughed again, and I screamed, praying that someone, anyone would come. "Shut UP!" Low Voice hit me with his wand.  
  
"Just get it over with, Brooke!" High Voice was getting agitated.  
  
Low Voice, or Brooke, shrugged. "Alright then. Siteninius!"  
  
The world went black. Nothing was visible, everything was dark. I couldn't see. I was blind. "Noooo!" I cried, sobbing like the child that I was.  
  
"What?" Brooke's voice again. "She's supposed to not be able to talk!"  
  
"You idiot! That's the wrong spell! Come on, someone's coming, there's no time to fix it. Leave her be."   
  
Brooke let go of me, and I slid to the floor in a heap, still crying. Brooke and the other man ran out of the room, and a few moments later I heard the sound of spells being shouted and screams outside.  
  
I lay there for God knows how long, when suddenly someone was holding me, rocking me back and forth. "Shhhhh...." My uncle's voice whispered, heavy with grief and tears. "Shhh, Rae. It's going to be alright."  
  
"Uncle Lupin?" I whispered.  
  
"Yes, Rae, it's me."  
  
"Who were those men?"  
  
"Death Eaters, honey."  
  
"Uncle Lupin?"  
  
"Yes, Rae."  
  
"Why can't I see?"  
  
"What?!" Lupin's voice cracked. "Dear God. No, no no....." He started crying, his tears mingling with my own. "I'll fix it, Rae," He whispered again. "I swear to God I'll fix it."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Noooooo!" I sat up in bed, tangled in the sheets, damp with sweat and tears.  
  
"Unhm...Rae?" Hermione's sleep muffled voice broke through my terror.  
  
"Go back to sleep, Hermione." I muttered.   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, only a nightmare."  
  
I heard Hermione swing her legs over the edge of her bed. "Rae, that's the eleventh time this year you've had a nightmare, and it's only December. What's with you?"  
  
"I told you," I said, my voice cracking. "I've been studying too hard. Now go back to sleep."  
  
I heard her shrug and lay back down, and I did so too, knowing that there was no possible way that I would sleep tonight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~December 23rd, Lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seamus plopped down beside me at the table, startling Orion. "Hi Rae."  
  
"Hey Seamus." I twiddled my fingers at him, and took another bite of my salad.  
  
"Er, are you going to the Christmas Dance with anyone yet?"  
  
I smiled to myself. "No, Seamus, I'm not. Let me guess...you want me to go with you?"  
  
Seamus reddened. "Yes..." He muttered.  
  
I smiled again. "Of course I'll go with you. Thanks for asking!"  
  
Seamus turned redder. "I'm glad. I was afraid to ask, since someone told me that Draco Malfoy asked you. But I guess you're not going with him."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "No, he didn't ask me, and no, I wouldn't go with him if he had."  
  
Seamus looked extremely relieved. "Good, considering that I wouldn't piss on the little bugger if he were on fire, anyways."  
  
I laughed, and Seamus grinned, embarrassed. Things were turning out right, after all.  
I finished with my lunch and stood up. "I'm heading back to Gryffindor tower. Anyone care to join me?"  
  
Seamus waved me away and said, "I'll be up in a few minutes, Rae."  
  
Ron stood up. "Yeah, sure. I'm done, anyways."  
Hermione nodded. "Same here."  
  
We all started off toward the Great Hall doors, when we were accosted by Snape. "Miss Bronwyn," he said, his black eyes flashing. "Dumbledore has told me that you are to meet him in his office. Now."  
  
I shrugged and waved goodbye to Hermione and Ron, and walked off to Dumbledore's office. To my surprise, Snape fell into step beside me.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked, bewildered. I had been attempting to avoid this man ever since last week's detentions.  
  
"Dumbledore wanted to see me, too," he said gruffly, and fell silent, obviously not wanting to continue this so-called 'discussion'.  
  
I shrugged, and continued on up the stairs, Orion's claws firmly in my shoulder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N-That's all for now, folks. This chapter is dedicated to my wonderfully inspiring Science teacher, Mr. Forde, who deserves all the Teacher of the Year awards he can get!  
  
In the next chapter: We discover something interesting about Snape's past and Rae's mom, and Lupin makes another appearance. We also see something of Sirius. Hooray!  
  
Additional Disclaimer: the 'I wouldn't piss on him even if he were on fire' quote (which I twisted considerably) comes from Draco Sinister, which unfortunatly you cannot read since xing has blacklisted Cassandra Claire from ff.n on charges of plagerism. Phooey, xing!  
  
Until next time,  
Fyrn Lupin  
  



	2. Flying Blind, Chapter Two

A/N-Someone once said that the hardest thing in the world is facing a blank page with a pen in your hand. I disagree. The hardest thing in the world is facing a blank computer screen with a keyboard in front of you.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing Potter or anything remotely connected with anything created by the illustrious Joanne Katharine Rowling. I do own Rae, Orion, and Rae's parents, even though they are dead, and I also own my version of M's, P's, P's, Lily's, and Severus' past(s). That's about it. I do not own Lupin, although I wish to God I did....  
  
A/N II-This chapter is dedicated again to Mr. Forde, who has just called me with the offer of a lifetime. Viva la Science! I'm heading to South America!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There I was, making my way up to Dumbledore's office for the second time in a week. What the hell was I doing wrong? Snape was striding along beside me, as silent and unrevealing as a stone.  
  
Snape gave the gargoyle the password, and the panel slid open, the stairs appearing. I started climbing, acutely aware of his presence behind me. A creepy feeling, to be sure. We reached the top of the stairs, and I stumbled again on the threshold; it was beginning to become a pattern with me. Before I hit the floor, however, Snape reached out and grabbed my shoulder, keeping me from falling. Was it just me, or did he keep his hand on my shoulder for a moment longer than was necessary for me to attain my balance, or even appropriate?  
  
Orion turned her head to glare at him, and I got a somewhat distorted view of his face. He was looking quite embarrassed and red. She nipped at his hand, and he quickly let go of my shoulder. I sighed inwardly with relief, and walked into Dumbledore's office.  
  
No one was there, so I seated myself on an overstuffed bright blue chair. A chess board was on a small table in front of it, with a half-played game splayed across it. The chess pieces were standing around looking bored, the knights occasionally taking half-hearted swings at their opponents.  
  
Snape, for some odd reason, reached forward and moved a black castle forward two squares. I shrugged and moved a white bishop one square. Snape grinned maliciously and directed a knight forward, my bishop falling before him. I smiled to myself and moved a pawn. Snape copied my move. We continued in this fashion for a while, when suddenly his forgotten pawn was before me, as a newly resurrected queen.  
  
"Facilis decensus Averni," he commented dryly, and proceeded to tear into the back of my defenses. Castles, knights, bishops, pawns all fell before him. My queen was swept from the board, and then my king was the only one left. I was checkmated. I sighed in resignation and sat back, watching the white king throw his crown at the feet of the black queen.  
  
Snape smiled grimly, and I was surprised at the amount of happiness, if you could call it that, he got out of a simple chess victory. Or maybe it was something, some memory, involved with the classic game? Who knew?  
  
We both looked up, startled, as a door opened in the back of the office and Dumbledore walked in, sitting down behind his desk.   
  
"Hello Rae, Severus," he said, nodding to both of us.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, why did you want to talk to me?" Orion was flapping around on my shoulder, so I grabbed her and petted her softly.  
  
"I need to speak to Severus first. Rae, if you would be so kind....?" He gestured to the door behind him, and I nodded and stood up to go.  
  
"Wait, Rae..." Snape stood up and turned to Dumbledore. "Professor, I have an idea of what you would like to talk to me about, and I'd like Rae to hear, since it involves her."  
  
I stared at him. Had he lost his mind?  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Alright, Severus, if you feel you must. Have a seat, Rae. We may be here a while."  
  
I sat, and listened as Severus Snape proceeded to tell us the story of his past.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
((This is from No One's point of view. K? Good.))  
  
"Severus!" A tall man strode through the store, peering through the rows and rows of books, seemingly searching for someone.  
  
The next row over from the man, a small boy was cringing against a stack of books that threatened to topple over on him. His hair was unnaturally short, and spiky. He had a pale look about him, as if he never saw the sun, and his eyes....his eyes were the oddest thing about him. Dark and dead, and as unlike any normal boy's face as anything ever was.  
  
"Severus! There you are." The man poked his head around the corner. "Come on, your mother is waiting for you."  
  
The boy nodded helplessly and stood up, clutching a long thin box. He followed the man out of Flourish and Blotts, and over to the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies, where a group of boys his age were standing, their noses leaving marks on the clean glass.   
  
"Look at that!" A tall, thin boy with sandy brown hair and a weary look to him pointed at a broom in the window. "A Silver Arrow 400! It's the newest racing broom." His face took on a dreamy look. "I wish first years were allowed on the Quidditch teams...."  
  
A shorter boy with black hair shook his head. "No, Remus, that hasn't been done for at least seventy years."  
  
"But that won't stop us, will it James?" Another boy with longer black hair laughed and elbowed the second boy.   
  
James swatted at the kid. "Shut up, Sirius."  
  
Two girls walked out of the shop next to Quality Quidditch Supplies, which was The Magical Menagerie. The first girl, tall and slender with long auburn hair, was clutching an owl cage, with a large tawny owl hooting and flapping it's wings around in it. The girl next to her was a short, wiry little thing with cropped light brown hair and a devilish smile, and was holding on for dear life to a black cat that was squirming and trying to claw its way up the front of her shirt.   
  
The girl suddenly lost her grip on the cat and it rocketed out of her arms and dashed straight toward Severus. He bent down and grabbed the cat just as it was about to streak past him. It calmed down instantly and he held it still until the girl came running up to him.  
  
"Kia! Bad cat. Thanks for catching her for me. Are you going to Hogwarts too? I'm Eve Lupin. Who're you?" The girl said all this very fast, while grabbing the cat back with one hand and sticking the other out for Severus to shake.  
  
"Er, yes, I'm a first year, and I'm Severus. Severus Snape." He shook her hand, praying that his palm wasn't sweaty.  
  
"Oh, Snape! My dad works with your dad at the Ministry!" The girl smiled, and Severus felt his heart turn over. In love at eleven. Imagine that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Waaait...let me get this straight. You were in love with my mum?" I sat up on the edge of my chair and eyed Snape warily.  
  
Snape nodded mutely, and continued with his story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Eve?"  
  
"Oh, hello Severus, didn't see you there." The girl turned from her cauldron and smiled at him.  
  
"Eve...I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the Christmas dance this year...?" Severus looked at her hopefully.  
  
Eve's face fell. "Oh, Severus, I'm so sorry....I'm already going with someone."  
  
His insides crumbled. "Who-who're you going with?" He croaked.  
  
"Sirius. Sirius Black."  
  
"What?! That good for nothing Gryffindor...." Severus' fists clenched in anger, wanting to pummel something; namely, Sirius' face.  
  
Eve's eyes flared. "Severus, I will remind you, as I have done thousands of times, that I am a Gryffindor. Not a Ravenclaw, not a Hufflepuff, and most certainly not a Slytherin. Now, if you would let me continue with my potion....?"  
  
Severus turned and stalked back across the room to his cauldron. Of all the unfair things...he'd get back at her somehow.  
  
Remus Lupin, Eve's partner, came back from collecting more ingredients from Professor Simmrin. "What did that ugly git want?" He asked her, dumping some holly berries into the cauldron.  
  
"Remus! Did you measure those out first?" Eve stared down into the potion with horror.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," he said carelessly. "No what was Snape doing talking to my favorite sister?"  
  
"I'm your only sister, and your twin at that. He was asking me to the Christmas dance."  
  
"What?! You didn't say yes, did you?"  
  
Eve poked him with the stir stick. "Of course not. Besides, I'm already going with Sirius, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah...."  
  
From across the room, Severus watched this exchange with a sort of evil glint in his eyes. He'd make her see what she was doing....after all, they were only sixteen. She couldn't avoid him forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Black, Sirius!"  
  
Sirius ran up to the table, grabbed his packet and plopped down on the floor where he stood, ripping the papers out. Several people started to shout angrily at him until he jumped up and started dancing around, waving the papers in the air. "I passed!" He shouted happily. "Four whole NEWTs!"  
  
Remus laughed and shook his head. "Four," he said. "Four! And he's thrilled. It's a wonder he got any at all; the entire time we were supposed to be studying he was inventing those trick candles we sold to the first years."  
  
James grinned. "Oh yeah, the ones that exploded into candy confetti when you lit them? That was one of out best inventions, if I do say so myself."  
  
"I can't believe that we've finally graduated from Hogwarts. Seven years of our lives we spent there!" Eve said, in a sort of bewildered voice.  
  
"Yeah, but look out, world, 'cause here we come!" James said.  
  
"Correction: here we come on broomsticks!" Lily grinned and hugged James. They had each been signed to play Quidditch for the Liverpool Lions.   
  
Remus was going exploring for more Dark creatures down in Ecuador, while Sirius was going to work for Dumbledore, teaching Transfiguration. Snape, everyone's favorite bad guy, was also going to work for Dumbledore as Potions Master. Eve was the only one of the lot who was going to Wales to go to St. Anthony's, the Wizarding University there. Eve also had met the love of her life there on a visit, who, unfortunately for herself or for him, was a Muggle. Snape had almost set the Potions room on fire when he heard this.  
  
"Lupin, Eve!"   
  
Eve dashed up and grabbed her papers, wisely getting out of the way so Remus could get up to the table.  
  
"Lupin, Remus!"  
  
Remus followed Eve up to the table, took his papers out, and joined her in the happy dance that she was doing.  
  
"Eight NEWTs! Hooray!" Eve jumped up and down, hugging everyone in sight.  
  
Severus Snape hung on the fringe of the crowd, along with a few of his fellow Slytherins.   
"Morag?" He muttered to his friend standing next to him.  
  
"Yeah, Severus?" He responded quietly.  
  
"How many NEWTs is it possible to get?"  
  
Morag stared at him. "Nine. Why?"  
  
Severus shrugged and continued sneaking glances at Eve.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been six months since they had graduated. Severus and Sirius were deep in their work at Hogwarts, and Lily and James had been living in Hogsmeade since the Quidditch season ended. Remus had come back from Ecuador a week ago, battered and sore. Eve was on Christmas break, and had come to Hogsmeade for a visit with her old friends.   
  
Several things happened at once, two fateful days before Christmas.  
  
Eve opened the door to the Three Broomsticks, her cloak whipping about her in the wind and snow blowing everywhere.  
  
Severus looked up from the butterbeer he was nursing and nearly choked on it.  
  
Sirius whirled around from the bar where he was flirting with Madame Rosmerta.  
  
Remus followed Eve in through the door, shivering in the cold.  
  
Lily and James tripped down the stairs from the rooms above the pub, giggling and as tipsy as lords.  
  
"Sirius!" Eve ran up to him and threw her arms around him, almost sobbing.  
  
Sirius patted her on the back, an odd look on his face. "Uh, hi Eve, good to see you too."  
  
Remus walked over to Sirius, a grin on his face. "She's alright. Don't worry; it's been a long trip from Wales."  
  
"Oooooh."  
  
Lily and James stumbled over and leaned on the bar, laughing hysterically.  
  
"What's with them?" Eve asked, pulling herself together.  
  
"They're drunk," Sirius said shortly.  
  
"Oh," Eve laughed. "I heard they won the league championship."  
  
"Yep. That's why they're drunk."  
  
Severus Snape peered out from behind the giant Christmas tree his table was hidden by, and ground his teeth together. The love of his life had surfaced after six months, and here she was, commiserating with the enemy.   
  
Eve had turned into quite the beauty since he had last seen her. Her light brown hair, which had always been boyishly cut, was now pulled up in an elegant yet practical twist. She had worn glasses since they're fifth year, but now the glasses were thinner, more academic, and hiding eyes of a marvelous deep luscious brown. She had grown taller, and was no longer the shortest one out of their entire class at Hogwarts. Her burgundy robes flattered her slender figure, and her matching traveling cloak swept the ground in a most innocent yet seductive way.  
  
Severus summed up all of his courage, and stood up, clutching his tankard of butterbeer in one hand and smoothing his hair down with the other. "Hello, Eve...?" He called, stepping out from behind the tree.  
  
All five of the friends turned together, staring at Severus.  
  
"Er, Severus?" Eve raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Good to see you again. Care to have a chat?" Severus cleared his throat, and motioned at a table.  
  
Eve shrugged. "I can talk for a little while, but then Remus and I have to go see Dumbledore." She walked over and took a seat at the little table, throwing a look over her shoulder at her comrades as if to say, 'What can I do? He's in love.'  
  
Severus smiled to himself, and sat down across from her. "How's your life been going since June?"  
  
Eve smiled. "Wonderfully. I love my classes at St. Anthony's, and my-"  
  
Severus cut her off. "How nice. Listen, Eve, I was wondering....if you would like to have dinner with me tonight?" He said the last sentence very fast, and stared down into his drink, his ears turning red.  
  
Eve simply stared at him. "You mean you don't know?"  
  
Severus looked up. "Don't know what?"  
  
"That I'm....I'm engaged, Severus." Eve looked down and toyed with the small ring on her slender finger.  
  
"You're WHAT?!"  
  
"Engaged."  
  
"To who?" Severus stood up, his chair falling to the ground with a THUD that made half of the pub turn in their seats to stare at him.  
  
"You....you wouldn't know him." Eve shook her head.  
  
"Who is he?" Severus demanded.  
  
"He's a Muggle," Eve whispered, her cheeks flaming red.  
  
Severus sat down, the wind gone out of his sails. A Muggle. Eve was marrying a Muggle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright....I'm a tad bit confused."  
  
Snape nodded. "You would be. Let me finish, and then I'll see if I can explain some things to you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Any here who believe that these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest stood on the altar, looking out on the many people congregated before him, confident that no one would stand.  
  
Suddenly, a man who had been sitting alone in the very back pew, stood up, clutching his hat in one hand and a wand in the other. He strode up the aisle, and pushed the bride and groom apart. "I protest!" He said, loudly and clearly.   
  
The groom stared at him. Who was this man? They had not sent him an invitation. He had been sitting on the bride's side, and was obviously completely and utterly mad.  
  
"Severus!" The bride gasped. "What in Dumbledore's name do you think you are doing?"  
  
The man turned on her. "I'm breaking up this foolhardy marriage, Eve, that's what I'm doing. Leave this, Eve," he said desperately. "Come with me. Don't rush into this."  
  
Eve slipped her wand out of her sleeve and pointed it directly at Severus. "Get out. Now."  
  
Severus stood his ground. "No. I'm not leaving until I am forced through those doors, or you are with me."  
  
"You're insane," Eve said calmly. "You're a ranting madman. I'm not going to listen to you. Now get out. I learned plenty of good curses at St. Anthony's, and trust me, I know how to use them."  
  
"Eve...."  
  
"Severus, I will count to three. You must be out of these doors by then, or I will make you get out. One..."  
  
"Eve, listen to me!"  
  
"Two...I'm serious, Severus."  
  
"Eve, no!"  
  
"Three!" Eve whirled her wand above her head and cried, "Forcificus!" A jet of white light shot from the wand, heading straight for Severus. It caught him directly in the chest, and pushed him backwards, making him fly through the air until he hit the doors with a sickening CRACK! He slid down the wall, his head lolling at an odd angle, and came to rest in a crumpled heap on the floor.  
  
"Eve," the groom said nervously, "Maybe we should just call the wedding off, or reschedule it....?"  
  
"No," Eve said, taking one of his hands in hers. "I love you, and we're going to go through with this. Though I'm a witch, as I have just aptly demonstrated, and you're a Muggle, I think that we can live happily ever after."  
  
In the back of the church, Severus woke up in time to hear Eve say these words, and he smiled a very cynical smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dumbledore coughed, breaking the silence of the room. "Thank you, Severus," he said, standing up. "I think that that was quite enough for Miss Bronwyn to hear today." He offered a hand to help me out of the chair, but I didn't move.  
  
"You...you fanatic!" I said furiously, staring at Snape. "You pathetic, obsessed little stalker! How could you do something as utterly stupid and fruitless as chasing after her all those years?"  
  
Snape shrugged helplessly. "I knew you wouldn't understand," he said quietly. "No one can understand unless they've been in love."  
  
My temper flared, and I stood up, yanking my wand out of the pocket of my robes. "You stupid, self-obsessed, conceited git!" I shouted, Orion taking off from my shoulder in surprise. "Do you have any idea what the word 'love' means? It means to want to be with that person, because you and they have the same ideals and passions! It means to have and to hold, and to love and to cherish! It means to have affection toward someone. It most certainly does NOT mean to be obsessed about! To be infatuated with! To simply want.  
  
"You, my not-so-dear Professor, have no idea of the meaning of love. All you know is your own sick and twisted fantasies about love and who loves you." I turned to face Dumbledore. "Sir, if you are finished with me...?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled bemusedly. "I do not think that it's a matter of whether or not I am finished with you, it's a matter of whether or not you are finished with him." He gestured toward Snape, who was sitting, stunned, in the armchair.  
  
"Yes. May I leave?" He nodded, and I turned on my heel and marched down the stairs, the effect of my exit spoiled by my tripping on the threshold again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~The Girls Dormitory, Gryffindor Tower, Ten o'clock PM, December 24th~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rae?" I heard Hermione sit up suddenly, in the bed next to mine.  
  
"Unhm?" I muttered into the pillow.  
  
"What did Dumbledore want to tell you, yesterday? I wanted to ask but then Professor Polaris got us a bit too involved in the Defense class."  
  
I sat up too, a bit disoriented in the dark. "Ummmm....not much..." I lied. I didn't know why I wasn't telling the truth; perhaps I felt that it was too personal, even for a good friend to hear.  
  
"You're lying. I can always tell, Rae; now what happened?"  
  
"I should've known," I muttered, sighed, and then launched into a detailed explaination of what had happened in Dumbledore's office that day.  
  
When I came to the end of my diatribe, I knew Hermione would be staring at me in disbelief. It was an unbelievable story, most certainly; after all, who could imagine Snape in love?  
  
"Well....Rae, Snape certainly has a most interesting past that we knew nothing about. It's Christmas Eve; get some sleep and we'll ponder it in the morning. Maybe Harry or Ron will have some ideas about it, because I certainly do not. G'night."  
  
"See you in the morning, Hermione."  
  
~~~~~~The Girls Dormitory, Gryffindor Tower, Seven-thirteen AM, December 25th~~~~~~  
  
"Wake up, Rae, Hermione."   
  
"Ow!" I was hit in the face by what I presumed to be a flying pillow, launched by Parvati. I heard a similar exclamation from Hermione, but, having attached Orion to my shoulder again, my attention was focused elseware. Namely, the pile of presents at the foot of my bed.  
  
"Oh great, just what I needed. Another Weasley sweater," I groaned, holding up the royal blue blob of yarn.   
  
Hermione laughed and said, "Mrs. Weasley sent me one, too. Is anything embroidered on yours? Mine has a book on it."  
  
I unfolded it and smiled. "Yeah, there's an owl that looks a lot like Orion." I put the sweater aside and picked up another box. "Wonder what Ron got me?"  
  
Ron's present proved to be a large box of sugar quills, which was soon joined by a tin of homemade fudge (also Mrs. Weasley's), a book on how the Muggle version of magic differed from the true magic from Hermione, a handmade leather collar studded with jade stones from Hagrid (I assumed the collar was for Orion), another book from Sirius on different species of owl and what their uses were, a mirrior that told you whatever you wanted to hear from Harry, a fifty pound note from Grandma Bronwyn over in Wales (she was a Muggle, so the letter attached explained that I could use it for whatever I wanted, since she had no idea what wizards would buy), and a wonderful pair of silver earrings and a necklace with a silver owl charm from Seamus.  
  
There were two boxes left at the bottom of the pile, and the tag on one said it was from Uncle Lupin. I eagerly untied the ribbon and yanked off the top. Inside the box was a beautiful set of dress robes and a cloak, the exact same shade as my sweater. There was an intricate pattern of embroidered vines and leaves on the neck, sleeves, and hem.  
  
"Oh, wow Rae!" Lavender gasped in admiration. "Those are really nice. Who sent them to you?"  
  
"My uncle," I said simply, not wanting to say more. Hermione raised an eyebrow as if to say, "Whoah."  
  
There was one small box left on the floor. There was no tag attached. I opened it and sat there, staring at the gift that had rolled out into my hand.  
  
A chess piece. One single solitary chess piece. A black pawn.  
  
"What the...." I muttered, and turned the piece over in my hands. A note was folded in the box underneath it. I picked it up and read it.  
  
"Facilis descensus Averni," I whispered. Where had I heard those words spoken before? I looked closer at the scrap of paper. There was a name scribbled at the bottom of it.  
  
"Donovan Brooke," I said aloud. Brooke. I knew that name. It was the name that made me feel as if an icy hand had taken my heart and sqeezed it firmly. It was the name that I always, always heard in the Dream and made me shiver just to hear it.  
  
"Rae?" Hermione appeared next to me, and saw the chess piece in my hand. "Oh...."  
  
"It's him, Hermione," I mumbled. "He's back."  
  
"Who's back, Rae?" Hermione looked over my shoulder at the note in my hand.  
  
"The man who murdured my parents."   
  
~~~~~~Third Floor Corridor, Ten forty-six AM, December 25th~~~~~~~  
  
I had pleaded a headache when half of Gryffindor Tower started begging me to go outside for a snowball fight, and now I was standing outside of the secret room in the Charms corridor. Why had I backed out of the fun and games? I asked myself, already knowing the answer. Because you needed to be alone and when you want to be alone you push people away. That's why you backed out.  
  
I sighed, and the portrait in front of me smiled. The man in front of it was young, almost a teenager, and even when he smiled his eyes still looked out upon the world with a great sorrow. "What's wrong now, Eve?"  
  
"Adam, how many times do I have to tell you, my name is Rae! Eve was my mum." Adam the portrait had been there forever, and was always mixing students up with thier parents.  
  
"And how many times do I have to tell you, Miss Bronwyn, that you look far too much like your mother." Adam put his hands on his hips and stared at me defiantly.  
  
I threw up my hands. "Look. I'm in a bad mood. Can't you just let me in?"  
  
"What's the password?"  
  
"Bubble-gum. Happy?"  
  
Adam smiled and swung forward. I slipped through the hole and pulled the portrait down behind me, standing up and surveying the large hidden room that our little group had stumbled upon a year ago.   
  
We had been running from Filch (I think it was something to do with the Ton Tounge Toffee we left on his desk) and Adam the Portrait had told us the password to the room he was hiding. We had found it empty but for a piano, an easel with canvas, a large pad of paper and a pen, and about five really comfortable easy chairs and couches. Seamus jokingly called it the Arts Room.   
  
All of us now had our own little section in it. I had enlisted the help of Harry and Ron and dragged the piano over into the north corner, next to the window. The top of the piano was now littered with old homework papers and tests of mine, along with a few wizard photos of my parents and me and my friends. Hermione had brought in a small writing desk from an abandoned classroom, and now her desk was completely covered in packets of stapled together looseleaf papers. It turned out that Hermione was a very good creative writer. Ron had claimed the easel for his own, and he now did sketches of whatever suited his fancy. Whenever Adam made us mad we always threated that we'd replace him with one of Ron's paintings. Harry and Seamus mostly sat around on the couches, although sometimes I'd come in to find Seamus banging away on my piano, or Harry attempting a drawing of something on Ron's easel.   
  
We were almost never in there together, although once or twice we had called meetings or we had just walked in to find another friend there. It was our secret room, one that no other student or teacher knew about. We were fairly certain that even Dumbledore did not know about it.  
  
I sighed and walked over to the piano, plopping down on the bench and placing my hands on the C chord. I did a few finger warm-ups, as I have always been taught to do, and then I set into playing.  
  
There is a beautiful piece written by a wizard who lived decades ago. It has no name, and it's chords and arrangements are forever shifting. The pianist has no way of knowing when the notes are going to sound right or wrong, so she must play through all of it. That is the song that I played whenever I came in here. Sometimes I would start with it, or just play a few notes of it, or fiddle around with the chords, but I always played that song.  
  
I heard the portrait open behind me, and my hands jerked in dischord. I spun around and found myself staring into the face of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy?" I said in surprise.  
  
"Bronwyn? What are you doing in here?" He stared at me with surprise that matched my own.  
  
I didn't answer. "Have you been in here before?" I demanded.  
  
He shook his head. "No, I was just walking by and that portrait out there suddenly started ranting on and on about a pianist and bubblegum and arts, and so I said "Bubblegum? What?" And he just opened and I saw you sitting there playing the piano so....." He shrugged.  
  
"Oh..." I said slowly, and turned back to the piano, starting again from where I had left off.  
  
"That's the piece I heard you playing at the Halloween feast," he said suddenly.  
  
"Yeah," I said, Orion not taking her eyes off of the keys. Dumbledore had invited anyone who could play an instrument to be in an ensemble, and play during the Halloween feast. Myself, a third year Gryffindor, and a few Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and one Slytherin had signed up. I had done this peice as a solo, and gotten a standing ovation.   
  
Draco sat down on the couch, and I slammed my hands onto the keys and turned angrily around. "Look, Malfoy," I said harshly. "This is a Gryffindor room, and if Harry or Seamus or Ron walked in and saw you sitting there, they would *not* hesitate to beat the snot out of you. And I, for one, would not stop them. I suggest you leave. As in, now."  
  
He stood up, on hand digging in the pocket of his robes. I reached for my wand, sure that he was going to curse me, but he only flung a white chess peice at me.  
  
"Snape told me to give that to you if I saw you today," he said gruffly, and then turned and fled out the portrait hole.  
  
I bent down, Orion's claws digging sharply into my shoulder, and picked up the chessman. It was a white pawn.  
  
I stared at it for a long moment, and then threw it swiftly across the room, where it crashed into the wall and shattered into a thousand tiny fragments.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~Fin~*~  
  
Hope you liked it, sorry it took so long for me to post.  
~Evelyn 


End file.
